Happy birthday Canada (PruCan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: It's Canada's birthday and he thought that everyone forgot, but when a certain Prussian takes him out of a meeting early and they go on a bit of a drive he finds out that not everyone had forgotten his birthday. PruCan. Rated K because it's nothing bad, kinda fluffy.


Happy Birthday Canada, and Happy Canada days to any Canadians out there. I wanted to make sure that I wrote something for Canada's birthday and I will write something as well for America's birthday so stay tuned for that in three days. I hope you guys like this, it's nothing bad just some nice PruCan because this ship makes me absolutely melt (even though they have literally never met or I think once they have) so I couldn't resist. This isn't how I originally planned it going but I'm happy with how it went anyways it's still really cute and still pretty fluffy. I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters I just own the story I wrote right here. If you guys want to see more of my stories because I can assure you I have **tons **more Hetalia fanfictions that I can post though I might have to finish a few first. (I have 48 Hetalia Fanfics in total) but if you like this please review and if you don't like it, sorry. Without further ado let's get on with the story

* * *

Canada [POV]

I woke up in the morning to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned rolling over and shutting it off searching around for my glasses. Kumajiro yawned and stretched himself out at the foot of the bed. I slipped my glasses on my face reading the display on my digital clock.

'5:00 A.M.

July 1'

July 1st, my birthday I smiled softly at that thought though not even a few seconds afterward I remembered the fact that no one would remember my birthday. They never did. It's been that way since 1968 a year after my constitutional act was put into place.

"I'm hungry" Kumajiro muttered climbing over to my chest pawing at my face.

"Yes Yes, I'll make some breakfast" I insisted sitting up running my fingers through my hair. I picked Kumajiro up and padded downstairs into the kitchen. I made breakfast for both of us and sat down at the table to eat. It was still early in the morning and I still had a world meeting to attend to today. Of course, it was on my birthday as well.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as I picked him back up after finishing with breakfast

"I'm Canada" I muttered quietly picking up the two plates and putting them in the sink so that I could wash them later. I went back upstairs to go get dressed. Kumajiro squirmed in my grasp so I put him down on the ground as I searched through my closet looking for something to wear. I ended up wearing my cyan sweatshirt and blue jeans like I usually did just to make things easier on myself. I looked at the clock after pulling my sweatshirt over my head, It was almost time for the meeting which was thankfully in America so it wasn't that far away. At least it wasn't in Europe. Taking Kumajiro with me I went outside to my car and started to drive to where the current meeting was being held.

*Time skip: At the meeting*

As I checked my watch I realized that I was almost going to be late so I quickened my pace to the meeting room. Though as usual when I opened the doors about to apologize for almost being late no one batted an eye to me. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it and just quietly went to my seat holding Kumajiro to my chest. I looked down at the table chewing on my lower lip. Once again I was ignored and it hurt.

"Why am I always the one to get ignored, it's not like I did something to deserve this punishment, I've never hurt anyone, but why can't they notice me?" I asked myself brushing a strand of hair behind my ear slightly tuning out whatever America was talking about. Something about global warming, again. I found it interesting that America was always the one to bring up the topic of global warming though things never changed. I frowned slightly to myself.

"Psst" Prussia elbowed me in the side leaning over his voice just below a whisper. I had almost forgotten that I was sitting next to him, I thought that he was sitting across the table where he usually does.

"Hm?" I hummed in response turning to him

"This is boring," he started glancing over at America quickly "You wanna ditch?"

"What?" I asked my eyes widening with surprise

"You wanna leave, it's not like anyone pays attention to us anyway" Prussia rolled his eyes "really the only person that pays attention to me is my brother and it's not like he's going to interrupt the meeting if I leave, I don't really have any business here and no one notices you anyways, so let's just ditch"

"But we-we can't do that this is an important meeting" I insisted nervously

"Well I mean if you don't want to come I was going to leave anyways I was just asking you because I thought that you would wanna leave to since no one here notices you, it's not like there'll be a big difference if you leave" he shrugged "I figured you'd want to hang out with someone more awesome than these losers who don't even remember you" I bit my lower lip thinking over his offer for a bit.

"So are you in or not?" he asked finally raising one eyebrow starting to get impatient though there was something pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'll come with" I muttered quietly

"Perfect" He grinned taking my hand and quietly guided me out of my seat. I looked over at Germany who gave a curious and quite annoyed look to Prussia. He responded simply by saluting at Germany, snickering and continuing to pull me out of the door. As soon as the door shut behind us Prussia went back to talking in his normal voice.

"I brought my motorcycle today, you ready for something epic?" he asked me excitedly

"But, what about Kuma, I'm sure that he won't want to ride on a motorcycle that's dangerous" I insisted quietly suddenly wishing that I wasn't so quiet all the time. Prussia paused for a bit

"How 'bout this then" he started "You hold onto him for a bit, we'll drop him off at your house and then we can go have some fun-kay?"

"Okay that should be fine" I nodded slowly

"Great let's go" He grabbed my hand again and pulled me out into the parking lot. Kumajiro shifted in my arms

"I won't go too fast alright, you better be prepared though after we drop your bear off at home I'm going as fast as I can" he warned shoving a spare helmet he got from the compartment in the back of his motorcycle on my head

"Safety though" He muttered his cheeks flushing a faint pink.

"Thank you" I responded smiling softly

"Well let's go Birdie" He put his own helmet on getting on the motorcycle, Kumajiro crawled underneath my sweatshirt popping his head out the back by my hood. I laughed softly getting on the motorcycle behind Prussia.

"You ready?" He asked laughing afterward

"Yeah" I wrapped my arms around his torso hoping that it wasn't deemed too inappropriate. He didn't say anything and pulled out of the parking lot. I realized that I'd probably have to get my car later but that didn't matter right now. As we came up to a stop light Prussia spoke loudly over the motor

"Where do you live again?" I laughed softly before telling him my address about as loud as I could manage so that he could hear me.

"Alright that's not that far" he responded pulling away from the light as it changed to green. Kumajiro huddled in my sweatshirt burying his face into the nape of my neck. I smiled slightly as his fur tickled my neck. I found myself actually enjoying the ride and Prussia's company. It didn't take long for Prussia to find my house and pull up to the driveway quickly cutting off the engine.

"I'll wait here go drop your bear off" He instructed, I nodded taking off the helmet my hair falling in my face. Prussia took it from me and I got off the motorcycle taking my keys out of my jeans pocket. Kumajiro climbed out of my hoodie and wandered into the house as soon as I opened the door. I followed him into the house quickly

"Kuma I'm gonna go out with Prussia I'm sure you heard the conversation" I laughed awkwardly

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Canada" I whimpered petting him on the head quickly "Don't make a mess okay"

"Alright," he responded going to sit down on the couch.

"I'll be back" I called as I locked the door behind myself again. Prussia was still waiting in the driveway on his motorcycle, thankfully. I don't know why I thought he would have left.

"Here" he handed me back the helmet, I put it on and got back on the motorcycle "You might wanna hold on tight we're gonna go somewhere that I don't have to worry about your pansy speed limits" He laughed loudly pulling out of the driveway. I trusted his word and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist looking over his shoulder at the buildings and cars go past. He respected the speed limit until he got to more farmland areas where there were no police and barely any people. That's when he sped up, I held on tighter in fear that he would run into something.

"Your speed limits are pretty weak" He shouted over the roar of the motor

"Us Canadians care about safety" I shouted back clenching my jaw my heart pounding in my chest. I don't know how long we were driving but Prussia finally pulled over, I was confused as to why he stopped here as all around there was just fields. I knew that we were in Ontario though.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"I was scared that you were going to ask where were we but I think we know that" Prussia laughed "But we're here because I wanted to find someplace private for us to talk and hang out, somewhere that I was sure no one would be a field sounded to be the best place."

"You're not going to try to kill me right?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"Oh please, we're both countries right" he laughed

"But are-"

"Don't say it please Birdie" he interrupted me

"Sorry but, we're in Ontario and I know that you're not dumb enough to be oblivious that this is where my Capital is" I felt my heart rate speed up as anxiety crept into my voice

"Calm down Birdie, I wouldn't do that I just wanted someplace more on the quiet side" he got off the motorcycle and held out his hand to me taking his helmet off. I did the same and nervously took his hand. He led me to a small patch of grass by the side of the road just before the crops started.

"We aren't trespassing right?" he asked sitting down

"Not that I know of" I responded sitting down next to him.

"Perfect" Prussia laid down staring up at the sky a smile growing on his face "Isn't this so much better than being at a boring stuffy meeting with people who don't even treat you with respect" I paused for a bit before laying down next to him

"Yeah I guess this is better" I smiled softly following his gaze up to the sky.

"Are there going to be fireworks tonight?" he asked after a while of silence

"Huh?" I asked sitting up

"It's July 1st right?" he asked "Your birthday?" It took a lot longer for me to process what he was asking than it should have.

"Y-Yeah, it's my birthday" I finally responded my voice shaking slightly.

"Do your people usually set up fireworks for today?" He asked

"Yeah" I responded crossing my legs in front of myself

"Can I go with you later to see them?"

"That would be nice" I looked over at him a small smile stretching across my lips

"Then that's settled, we can go out and get some beer too, you like beer right?"

"Y-Yeah" I nodded, my heart pounded in my chest and it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Perfect" he smiled up at me

"Thank you Gilbert" I smiled back feeling tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes.

"From that reaction, I can tell that no one has noticed you all day" he sat up taking my hand

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice shaking slightly

"Birdie you're tearing up" He wiped the tears that formed in my eyes with his thumb "No one wished you happy birthday today did they?" I only shook my head sadly,

"That makes me mad you know, you're the second largest country, you deserve some recognition," He frowned slightly but not much

"So, Matthew Williams," He started his frown fading back into a soft kind smile, "from the bottom of my heart," he paused, "Happy birthday!" I couldn't control the tears any longer and they started to flow freely.

"Thank you" I smiled even though it felt like my heart was going to burst from happiness. Someone noticed me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, did I do good? Let me know, please review if you liked it or whatever. I really hope you enjoyed. The salute that Prussia gave Germany I would have described it better but I couldn't figure out what kind of salute that people in Germany did (Beside the Nazi salute which is **NOT **the one that Prussia used) so sorry about that. Once again Happy birthday Canada and happy Canada day to all of you. With that, I'll see you guys in the next story.  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
